Hunters and Vampires Story
by Kickin'itKick.lover14
Summary: it's between Vampires and Slayers that focus together as a team. but Vampires Males tristed for Slayers blood. and what they are gotta do about it. and this story is Rated T
1. Plouge

**Characters **

So the Characters are in here. It a story of a Hunter who hunt Vampires, but it really a love and supernatural. No Drama it really gross for that (there is no way to happened)

**Jack Brewer – **He's is a sixteen years old boy. Who is a first Vampire (Who never knew) sometimes he don't like hunters. But he has a crush on Kim Crawford who is a Hunter to him.

**Facts –** He wears Black Clothes and he was a good friend to Jerry, Milton and Eddie. His Arch Enemy are Carson, Grace and Lindsay. His lover is Kim Crawford 'most of it. Really'. He doesn't want to go out with Donna and Lindsay because they always have big time on him. Of course his vampire age is three-Hundred years old vampire.

**Kim Crawford - **She is seventeen years old. Who is a really a first Hunter (She is really good) sometimes she don't like Boys who always Date with her. She already has a crush on Jack Brewer. But Kim was really has fears on her nightmare.

**Facts – **She wears a pretty dress and she is a good friend to Mika, Julie and Emma (OC). Her arch Enemy is Donna, Lindsay and Ricky. Her love is Jack Brewer. She doesn't want to go out with Ricky Weaver because she always go to roller coaster.

**Milton – **He's is seventeen years old. He always do science with his mate Don (OC). He is a second vampire. He has a best mate to Jack, Jerry and Eddie. His arch enemy is Carson and Grace. But he has a crush on Julie Krupnick who is a hunter to him.

**Facts – **He likes science. He always wear good clothes. And he was a good mate to Jack, Jerry and Eddie. His Arch Enemy are Carson and Grace. His lover is Julie Krupnick. He doesn't want to go out with Grace because she always do cheerleading at the gym. He vampire age is one-hundred years old vampire.

More coming Soon

**Hunters **

**Girls:**

**Kim**

**Julie**

**Mika**

**Molly and Lilly (OC)**

**Vampires **

**Boys: **

**Jack**

**Milton**

**Jerry**

**Werewolves**

**Carson**

**Ricky**

**Lindsay**

**New Characters**

**Grace Brewer – **Who is Jack's sister and a friend to Molly, Lilly and Others Hunters. But her brother Jack always hit her when Molly and Kim came to see Grace.


	2. It Beinging

***At Kim's House***

Kim: Oh man. Why Molly and Lilly are taking so Long

Julie: I don't know they to get ready for it

But I still worried that Molly and Lilly are okay..

***At Molly House***

Lilly: Are u sure that we have to go Kim's House

Molly: Yeah. But her friends and her are waiting for us there

Lilly: Okay

Molly; I forgot her house again

Lilly: we can use our bikes to ride to Kim House

Molly; U know where is her house is

Lilly: I know where she is. Julie well see at Her window if we are already at kim's House

Molly: Okay. So let's go

Lilly; First Bikes. At Garaged

We went to the Garaged. And I got my red bike and Lilly has a pink bike

Molly: So let's ride

We ride our bikes to Kim's House and Julie saw us at the window

Julie: They Coming Kim

We stop at Kim's House we put our bikes in the backguard. Lilly saw the black Motorbikes of the boys

Lilly: Molly

Molly: What!

Lilly: look at those motorbikes

Molly; I know those motorbikes. But we have go inside sis

Lilly: Okay

* * *

*Inside at Kim's House*

Kim: Finally you're here

Molly: Hey Kim. What's up

We have a sit on a big chair.

Kim: So the problem is that the vampires boys in our next door

We *Gasps* but I saw something before we inside her house

Molly: Hey Kim

Kim: Yes Molly

Molly: I saw something

Kim: Did you

Molly: and I know the black motorbikes that Lilly saw before we go inside

Kim: I really know that too Molly

Molly: So who's the Vampire Boys?

Kim: Okay the vampire boy wants our blood. But they always be our next door

Molly: Really

Kim: Yes. And Jack is the master of the vampire boys

Molly: Say What now?


	3. AN

Hey Guys who is Back That right me Kickin' 14 i came back from camp we went to Brook filed in lower hutt with the y9's students and the form teachers from Onslew College.

Sorry about the story i was so tried and i well figure it out about the next story for Kickin'it, Lab rats and Austin and Ally.

Of course my Full name for Oc in Kickin'it is Molly Anderson Brewer she was with Jack in 'Lilly's Slayer Story' i really sure if u guys are not really mad at my stories PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

this is a preview for Molly's Dream - it's a Kickin'it Story

Oh man i was in the woods, i saw a banana when i was walking into the woods. i saw a ninja front of me in the woods he was coverd his mask. But i didn't knew what happened. The ninjas was surround me it was a trap. The black ninja was stood there in a tree. he came down and fights the ninjas.

After that i hide behind the tree. he saw a girl behind he turn around and went closer to me but i was terrified, i saw his mask but i can't see his face. When i took it off his hair is shaggy brown and it was Jack Brewer.

Molly: OMG Jack it that you.

Jack: Yes i am

i thought was a dream or something... i saw Jack standing there in the ground i really not sure is a dream

Molly: Wait it's that a dream

Jack: Yes it is a dream Molly

When i was still there. he hear a howl and ran away from me he look back at me and "i have to go Molly" he said and he went to my neck and went off. and the alarm went Bing! the clock made me wake up early.

* * *

The review that i found on the First story of Kickin'it called "Vampire Hunter Kickin'it"

good story but u really need to work on ur sentence construction other wise good story fyi cross between a vampire and werewolf is called a hybrid - Guest ?

Sorry about that story it well be delete it if u guys fav or follow me :( But i well made a good longer story of the vampire Hunter story. Please review the story i well put on soon.


End file.
